Sekowo Weapons Rights Association
The Sekowo Weapons Rights Association was founded in response to the disarming of Sekowo citizens and has been around a long time and has been re-founded a many number of times by citizens concerned for their lives and those of their children. This association was founded by a number of prominent minority and majority leaders in Sekowo. The Ryo family has deep roots in the association due to his (Kanda Ryo) great grandfather of seven times being one of the founding members of the association being the first co-head of the association. It is unknown exactly when the association was originally created, although a few prominent figures are or were members of the association in Sekowo. An estimated 39% of the population of Sekowo are members of the association. Prominent Members Kanda Ryo - was the former co-head of the association and was a member that had contributed 4.5 million SEK in donations to the association. He was also the leader and candidate for Head of Government of the Jiyu Party of Sekowo. Chikaramochi Yumi - was a former 5 star general of the Navy, former chair of the Minorities Against Good Intentions, ''he was a large proponent of Sekowo Weapons Rights Amendment which would guarantee weapons rights to citizens and would become part of the constitution. He had contributed 1.1 million SEK in donations to the association. He was the co-leader and Minister of Defense of the '''Jiyu Party of Sekowo'. Yuma Katsumi - was in charge of the Women Wing of the association and had contributed 57,000 SEK in donations to the association. She was the candidate for minister of Justice for the Jiyu Party of Sekowo. Sato Kayu - The former head of the Free Enterprise Institute for Freedom, ''and a proponent of the education reform and of teachers being allowed to carry firearms for protection. She was a co-head and candidate for Minister of Education and Culture to the '''Jiyu Party of Sekowo'. She is in charge of the Youth and Student Wing of the association and had contributed 23,000 SEK in donations to the association. Rai Teruo - was the candidate for Minister of Science and Technology for the Jiyu Party of Sekowo. He had contributed 137,777 SEK to the association and is the co-head of the Student Wing of the association. Iida Ito - was the candidate for Minister of Environment and Tourism for the Jiyu Party of Sekowo. She was the daughter of the head of the International Wing of the association. She had contributed 6,550 SEK in donations to the association. Wings of the Association Youth Wing - consist of 15% of the association and was lead by Sato Kayu. Student Wing - consist of 20% of the association and was lead by Sato Kayu. Women Wing - consist of 55% of the association and was lead by Yuma Katsumi. Business Owners Wing - consist of 10% of the association and is lead by a council of business owners that sell weapons of all sorts. Category:International and party organizations